Las pistas de Plagg
by Dark Heart Attack
Summary: [Temporada 2, episodio 8] Una pista un precio. Mientras Plagg está creando una montaña de hormas de queso en la habitación de Adrien. El aludido está más cerca de descubrir la identidad de su Lady.
1. Chapter 1

_"No abras las ojos"_

Se repite. Adrien lo cumple, no los abre, aunque desea hacerlo y descubrir por fin quien se esconde detrás del disfraz.

Y los abre.

Los abre al estar acostado en su cama y pensar sobre ese suceso con los ojos cerrados. Al rato, suspira con cansancio y niega con la cabeza mientras da vueltas en su cama.

Una parte de él, quiere haberla visto. Ver quien es detrás de la máscara y una parte simplemente no puede _¿Cómo podría?_ No puede desobedecer una petición de su Lady y si ella no quería. Lo iba a cumplir hasta el final.

— No te imaginas, quien es Ladybug —Comentó al rato Plagg mientras merodeaba por la habitación de Adrien. El aludido lo miró fijamente sin apartar su mirada— Aunque si no te lo imaginaste antes, dudo que lo hagas ahora.

Adrien le dio la espalda a su Kwami.

— No quiero saberlo —Dijo realmente enojado ¡Ya faltaba más! ¡Él seguía sin saberlo! ¿Y su Kwami si? ¡Y lo peor! ¿Se lo echaba en cara? ¿Se regodeaba de tener esa información? ¿Y él no?

— ¿Quién te dijo, niño, que te lo iba a decir?

 _"Bien, Plagg no iba a obtener Camembert por una semana"_

Se dijo en su mente, molesto, entretanto ahora se cubría con las sabanas para dormir y dejar de escuchar a su Kwami.

— Aunque si me das una horma de Camembert, considerare decírtelo...

Al oír esas palabras se levantó de un respingo y miro a Plagg con los ojos enormemente abiertos.

— ¿M-me lo dirás? —Balbuceo realmente incrédulo. Sin embargo al segundo negó con la cabeza _¿En que estaba pensando?_ Aunque saberlo era realmente tentador... _¡No podía! ¡No podía! ¡Resiste al impulso!_

— No, lo descubrirás por ti mismo —Dijo, agarrando un pedazo de queso con sus manos y dándole un mordisco— Una pista, un precio ¿Que dices, chico?

Adrien se quedó pensativo. Técnicamente no estaría rompiendo la promesa de no saber sus identidades _¿no?_ Solo las pistas lo acercarían en saber más cosas de ella.

Saber si la conocía, si alguna vez le ha hablado...

Plagg lo miraba atentamente mientras comía su queso. Adrien estando dubitativo, dándose un momento, cerró los ojos y al abrirlos aceptó... ¿Una pista? o ¿Dos? No le haría daño. Con eso no la descubriría... ¿Cierto?

 ** _._** **.** **.**

— Pista número 48.

— ¡Plagg! —Exclamó— No te daré 48 quesos porque digas que vamos por ese número —Replicó molesto— Ya empieza y dime la primer pista.

— Como quieras —Repuso— Pero, primero págame...

El suspiró y bajó por las escaleras para traer su horma de queso, mientras hacia una llamada para que trajeran más... ¿Tres más? ¿Alcanzaría?

Después de un tiempo, que Plagg estaba cómodamente acostado en la almohada de su portador. Este entro por la puerta con su preciada horma.

El Kwami inmediatamente sonrió y volando a su encuentro, lo tomo entre sus manos mientras lo abrazaba felizmente. Y dijo: **Primer pista: "Tiene ojos azules"**

Adrien lo miro sin expresión ¿Era un broma?

— ¡Eso no es una pista! ¡Ya sé que tiene ojos azules! —Refutó— ¡No soy ciego!

— Pues parece... —Comentó Plagg.

— ¡De acuerdo! —Exclamo con furia— Devuélveme mi horma —Dijo tratándose de quitársela de las manos de su Kwami. Al estar empezando a creer que solo jugaba con él.

— ¡No! ¡No lo hagas! —Grito abrazándola con más fuerza, como podía— Te diré una buena pista.

Adrien la soltó. Entretanto su mirada expresaba "Mas te vale"

— **Primera pista: "La conoces"**

Adrien abrió los ojos a esa revelación ¿La conocía? ¿Entonces eso significaba que la había visto? ¿Acaso había hablado con ella, al menos una vez? ¿Dónde se la había cruzado? ¿En la sesiones de modelaje? ¿En el parque? ¿En la escuela?

— ¿He hablado con ella? —Preguntó a Plagg sin poder evitarlo.

— Si quieres saber, dame otra horma —Negoció. Adrien frunció el ceño.

— ¡Bien! ¡Ya la traeré!

Pasado un cuarto de hora, trajó otras tres más. Plagg sonrió más grande mientras volaba hacia él y abrazaba su queso.

— Primero dime las pistas y los obtendrás.

— **Segunda pista: "Es hombre"**

Adrien qued´p boquiabierto completamente perturbado, soltando las hormas sin poder evitarlo por la impresión de las palabras de Plagg.

— ¡Hey! ¡Ten más cuidado! —Dijo mientras evitaba que sigan rodando por el piso, quien luego de ver la cara de su portador, completamente estático, no pudo evitar carcajearse por esa broma— ¿Te la creíste? —Seguía riéndose— ¡No lo puedo creer!

— ¡Ya cállate! ¡Dime la verdadera pista! —Repuso desviando la mirada para que no note su ligero sonrojo por lo anterior.

— **Segunda pista: "Has hablado con ella"**

¿Lo había hecho? ¿De en serio? ¿Quién? ¿Quién podría ser? ¡Ah! ¿Por qué nada venía a su mente?

Entretanto Plagg tomaba una horma del suelo y este la apilaba en el escritorio _¿Quería hacer una montaña?_

— ¿Quieres saber la tercera pista? —Pregunto el Kwami feliz de ganar queso de una manera tan fácil.

El asintió.

— **Tercera pista: "Tiene tu misma edad"**

— ¿La tiene? —Pregunto con sorpresa— ¿Y cómo lo sabes? —Plagg no contestó, no iba a decirle que hace poco había ido a su fiesta de cumpleaños. Ya era un hecho que su portador era ciego, pero no creía que fuera tonto, al menos, no tanto.

Al minuto, este agarró otra horma y la acumuló en su fila.

— **Cuarta pista: "Va a tu escuela"**

Adrien dejó caer su quijada con sorpresa. ¡Esa si era una pista! y prácticamente podía invalidar casi todas las anteriores... Ahora el tema era¿Quién podía ser? ¿Kagami? ¿Pero que estaba diciendo? Ella no tiene ojos azules Umm ¿Quizás? ¿Marinette...?

— **Quinta pista: "Va a...** _"Tu salón"_

Iba a terminar la frase de esa manera. Sin embargo ante de que la diga, ve que no hay más quesos.

— ¿No tienes más hormas?

— No es necesario —Espeto dándose cuenta que ciertamente no había mas.

— ¿No vas a traer más?

Adrien negó con la cabeza, ya que si lo hacía, iba a estar más cerca de descubrir la identidad de Ladybug, algo, que ella no quería. Al menos le consolaba el hecho de saber que estaba cerca de él.

— ¡Espera! ¿No me darás más queso? ¡P-pero mi montaña! —Dijo señalando la columna de hormas de queso que el mismo había creado.

— Gracias por las pistas, pero quiero respetar la decisión de mi Lady de no saber nuestras respectivas identidades civiles —Espetó mientras volvía a su cama para dormir.

Plagg emitió un suspiro, un poco triste al saber que no obtendría más quesos para crear su montaña y estar sentado en lo alto de la misma. Tomó un poco de queso de una horma que abrió, y comió.

— Como quieras —Empezó con tono aburrido— Sino quieres descubrir que _Marinette_ es Ladybug, me da igual...

Adrien abrió los ojos mientras se daba la vuelta con los ojos sumamente dilatados, observándolo.

— ¿Qué?

Plagg tragó duro el pedazo de queso.

.

.

.

 _¡Tikki va a matarme!_


	2. Chapter 2

El pobre Kwami ya sudaba frío. Esperaba que además de ciego, tonto, necio, ingenuo, entre otros adjetivos, sea sordo.

¡Tikki va a matarme! Su mente con pavor, repetía.

—¿Marinette es Ladybug?

Plagg ya estaba preparando el testamento. Si, pediría que el ataúd en donde iba a estar el —a causa de Tikki— tenga muchos quesos. Todos y cada uno de sus preciados...

—¡Plagg!

La criatura negra, no contestó, siguió flotando en busca de papel y lapicera. Debía escribirlo ahora, de seguro si se lo afirmaba, se iba a transformar en Chat Noir e iba irrumpir desesperado en la habitación de la chica.

—¡Plagg, contesta! —gritó con los nervios a flor de piel. La piel se le había puesto de gallina con solo esas palabras que dijo su Kwami —¡Dime!

Adrien estaba seguro que había oído bien. Su corazón latía acelerado, su pecho subía y bajaba...

—¿Marinette es Ladybug? —preguntó, pero cada vez que salía esa interrogante de sus labios, estaba más y más seguro.

Se levantó y sin esperar ni un segundo más, comenzó a tomar las hormas que antes le había entregado a Plagg, a cambio de pistas.

—¿Que estás haciendo con mis quesos? —Preguntó alarmado Plagg, al ver a su portador tomar cada una de sus hormas y acercarlas peligrosamente fuera de la ventana — ¡Es mi última cena!

—¿Eh? —eso lo había descolocado. Plagg se aproximó hacia él, pero no podía hacer nada contra la fuerza de un humano.

—¡No te atrevas! —chilló.

—Dime o mueren.

—¡Yo voy a morir! ¡Tikki me va a matar! —aun podía imaginarla que lo apuntaba dirigiendo ese dedo por su cuello, deslizándolo por el largo. ¡Lo iba a asesinar por revelar la identidad a su tonto portador!

—Deja de ser dramático.

—¡No lo soy!

—¿Marinette es Ladybug? —preguntó la horma iba a caer —¿Marinette es Ladybug? —Su voz era cada vez más alta y amenazante. Su queso iba a morir como él.

—¡Noooo!

—¿No? ¡No me mientas!

—¡Sí! Marinette es Ladybug —confesó, al borde del colapso. Sus pobres hormas que gano por puro esfuerzo iban a morir de forma sanguinaria—Ahora deja de asustar a mis pobres quesos...

Él se los entregó. Y Adrien luego de unos minutos, quieto, asimilando la información. No pudo esperar más.

—Plagg, trans...

—¡No! ¡No lo hagas! ¡Tikki se va a dar cuenta que te lo dije!

Adrien estaba anonadado, nunca había visto a Plagg así. Tikki debía asustar, cuando estaba enojada.

—¿Y qué sugieres que hagas?

—Se sutil, como si te diste cuenta de la identidad de Ladybug por tu cuenta ¡Y no me menciones! ¡Yo no tuve nada que ver! ¡No dije nada!

Él lo aceptó. Aunque Adrien no pudo dormir, aguardando el mañana. Plagg tampoco podía dormir, mañana sería el último día con vida.

...

A la mierda la sutileza. Adrien no sabía que significaba ser sutil.

...

Plagg se dio cuenta cuando le pidió al chofer hacer una parada y comprar un ramo de rosas.

—¿Que estás haciendo? —susurró con pánico el pequeño Kwami.

—Voy a confesarme a My Lady —oliendo la fragancia flores.

Iba a morir. Iba a morir. Iba morir.

¿Por qué no se podía abrir las ventanas ni la puerta? ¡Porquería de seguridad! ¡Quería tirarse de la limusina!

...

En el momento que salió. Plagg iba a huir lejos de ahí.

No pudo.

Al momento de bajar del vehiculo. Su portador vio a Marinette y arrodillándose le entrego el ramo. El Kwami se metió por detrás dentro de la camisa de Adrien, asomando su cabeza por el cuello. (Era cuestión de tiempo)

—Te encontré, My Lady —mientras le besaba su dorso de su mano, como hacia el galante de Chat Noir.

Marinette tenía los ojos bien abiertos. Muda de la impresión, sus ojos azules viendo esos verdes que al parecer también los cubría un antifaz.

Estaban tan perdidos en los ojos del otro, en el propio sonido que producía su corazón, que nadie escuchaba ni notaba como el bolso de Marinette se movía desquiciadamente, entretanto gritaba con fuerza: ¡PLAGG! ¡DATE POR MUERTO!

Adrien confundió el temblor emitido por Plagg, por la emoción que emitía su cuerpo por encontrar, al fin, el amor de su vida.

Los portadores no se percataron, que pronto habría un funeral.


End file.
